Trouble Maker
by Emotionless Artist
Summary: YAOI! A one shot I've made with what happens when Hiei and Kurama get together, something that might have happened in the anime. YAOI!


**Trouble Maker**

**YaoiAnimeJunky: Hope you like! A one shot that I found fun! **

The missions had started to slow down gang the gang somewhat of a break. "Man this is so annoying," Yusuke complains plopping on the couch with a relieved sigh.

"Master Koenma," Botan starts pausing seeing him asleep in his chair. Sighing she shakes her head getting a grin just as his phone rings. 'Damn,' she thinks as he jumps up answering.

"What?" he asks as the person yells back to him, "Are you serious?" ignoring anything else he hangs up, "Botan," he says not looking at her, "Bring me Kurama," he continues sighing, "And Hiei too,"

"What happened?" she asks baffled.

"Its not what happened," the prince starts his arms resting on the desk hands propped to hold up his head, "It's what's been going on,"

Blinking at that comment she stands there confused, "What?"

"Just go get them!"

"And what about Yusuke and the others?" the reaper asks before she leaves.

"Only those two," the hell prince replies sinking into his chair thinking.

Leaving on that note she closes the door lifting her hand up. With her oar appearing she zooms off down the halls through the walls and on her way to earth. 

Back on earth Kurama was in school taking notes like a good student. Though his mind was some wear else, like when the next mission would come. What would they have to do, would Hiei be there to "lighten" the mood, or would he get a chance to show off his new attack he recently learned.

"Shuuichi," the teacher calls out.

"Yes sir," the red head replies immediately coming from his thoughts standing up.

"You're wanted in the office," he explains dismissing him. Grabbing his stuff calmly he left quietly closing the door after him. Walking silently down the hall his backpack in hand, his eyes shift out the window sensing a familiar presence. Grinning slightly he continues as if nothing had happened.

"K-Shuuichi," Botan yells by the main entrance, "Hurry somethings happened," her blue uniform twisting with her body as her arms waved around.

"What?" he asks walking out with her.

"Well," she starts up, "Do you know where Hiei is?"

"No," the red head replies calmly though really annoyed, "Though hes still on probation so he cant be that far, why?"

Nervously laughing she replies, "I dont really know that," she stops to chuckle somewhat the continues, "You see Koenma didn't say why," she looks again at him with a nervous smile, "Only to fetch you and Hiei now," 

Saying he would keep a lookout for Hiei, there really wasn't much Koenma could do unless they both were there.

Lying in his bed after finishing his homework his mother had gone out for the night. With Koenma's new rules he was under constant supervision, even in the bathroom. "What did I do?" he ponders relaxing looking out the window. "Where have you been?" he asks closing his eyes turning his head in the opposite direction as if angered.

"Busy," a voice replies by the bed, saying nothing more.

"What's going on?" Kurama asks his eyes shifting to the short figure.

Grinning evilly Hiei grunts, "What makes you think I know?"

"Because I know you know," Kurama says back, "You do know they're watching,"

Nodding the black haired demons eyes close his arms crossed, "They can't do anything,"

Raising an eyebrow the fox demon sits up interested, "What have you done?"

A grin finds the other demons face not saying anything only looking into Kurama's eyes, before he disappears appearing on the tree branch acting as if he wanted him to follow him. Going to the open window the red head does and Hiei takes off again. Turning this into somewhat of a game they somewhat talked as they ran, "Kurama you know-," Hiei starts.

"They're following us?" he finishes with a smirk, "Yes I do," not saying anything else they continue to run finally being so fast, they reach a underground cavern there intended destination. "Where are we?"

"I discovered they can't find this area," Hiei explains his hands in his pocket walking over to this chair sitting down staring at Kurama.

"Is this where you've been staying?" the red head asks looking around the cavern, it looked somewhat livable. But in Hiei's case by livable was really stretching it. With that chair and a bed it was really barren and boring.

"Hmm you got something wrong with it?"

Smiling with a chuckle the fox demon couldnt help it, "its quiet bland," he states walking over sitting on the bed crossing his legs, "And I didnt know you even slept in a bed," his hand runs over the sheets with a grin.

Disappearing Hiei reappears in front of Kurama his arms still in his pockets, "I dont," he says without any humor.

"Well now then what do you use it for?" the sly fox asks as he leans back on the bed, "seems like someone sleeps in it," he says running his hand over it again, "they feel like theyve been slept in and also they smell like they've been slept in.

"Do you want to know why Koenma's looking for both of us?" Hiei says changing the topic.

"No I didn't get the chance before they started to watch me," he says interested, "Since I'm innocent I've nothing to hide about it,"

"I've been digging around," the black haired demon says in the same tone of voice, "and someone got the idea they could take on you and me," he explains in a cocky voice continuing, "And theyre doing a good job of impersonating us," the annoyance showing in his voice.

Taking what Hiei just said in he pauses then continues, "So this place," Kurama starts looking around again, "You could have left me to get imprisoned," he looks back into the demons eyes, "Why not?"

Grunting and looking away, "You're just lucky I was in a good mood," as all he says, "Dont count on it to happen anymore," looking over at the wall a vine had snaked its way up still growing. "What are you doing?" he asks turning his head unable to escape being pulled into his arms.

Refusing to let go the red haired fox demon pressed his body against the others, "You're too stubborn," lowering his head against Hiei's neck he pecked it taking a deep breath feeling himself being pushed backwards. It wasn't a surprise to the red head though; it seemed they were always close. Maybe it was after hed been searched for, for so long only to finally be found.  
"Do you have a problem with that," the small black haired demon says in his regular tone his arms propped up one on each side leaving a gap between the two.

Looking straight at him Kurama's arms tighten around the others waist sliding him across his own body leaning up answering instead with words but instead by taking Hiei's lips lightly. Hesitant about responding Hiei lays there propped up with Kurama's tongue probing his mouth, slowly starting to respond.

Taking a breath and pulling away Kurama looks at Hiei, his eyes seemed dazed, "What are you doing?" the black haired demon asks seeming to know what but at a loss at what else to say. Running his soft hands through Hiei's slick black hair Kurama just stares at him seeing little emotion on his face. Though this time when the gap between them narrowed it wasn't because of Kurama moving, it was Hiei lowering, "You're annoying," he says as there lips were centimeters away. His arms lower as there lips collide again, Kurama's hands grasping Hiei's shirt as he leans into the kiss.

There tongues collide as there heart beat quickens; Kurama who had been laying there pulls against Hiei's shirt. While he embeds his hands in Kurama's long red hair Hiei discards his previous statement more concerned about the sensation his body felt, 'Damn him,' he thinks starting to drift off being pulled back by Kurama's hands which removed Hiei's shirt and were now working on his pants and there two buckles. Roughly tugging at Kurama's hair he looks into the red heads green eyes, with a sign of anger.

Grinning Kurama knew what was going on, it was Hiei who refused to become the passive side in this, or more clearer he refused to be on bottom. The fire demon releases one of his hands from the others fire like hair running it down his body dragging it up, while the other hand still has its grip on his hair making sure he would stay still.

Gasping from the cold hands groping his stomach up to his chest, Hiei testing runs his fingers, in particular over sensitive areas. One stop on Kurama's stomach seemed to get him to arch his back so naturally Hiei would touch it over and over on purpose to tease. Getting some amusement out of this the fox demon grunted through the pain using his arms attaching them to the others waist not letting up.

With a shiver going up Hiei's spine caused by the horny fox's erection, Kurama grins taunting Hiei rubbing against him. Knowing what he was doing was working seeing as the grip on his hair would tighten, still managing to work his belts away from him his pants were easily pulled away when he pauses to see what would happen next.

Tired of getting seduced and it working, the fire demon gives in taking over were the horny fox left off, this time pinning his arms so he couldn't do anything else to provoke him. So with one hand the black haired demon raises his body only enough to drag the unwanted clothing off him, or at least away from his body. With that done both shiver at least once from the temperature change, Hiei's being more concealed then pinned Kurama's.

Lowering, the black haired fire demon presses there bare flesh together getting a small gasp from himself and also the fox. Swallowing the red head shivers from the cold but also from the warmth of another, his other. With his hands pinned however, he couldn't do much or so he wanted Hiei to think as the demon closed in on him again with no hesitation locking there lips for the third or fourth time. Hiei's free hand maneuvered around the fox's small lower waist pulling him up towards him as there kiss deepened, his other hand occupying Kurama's pinned hands.

Sliding them out slyly the red head wraps them around the small fire demons lower waist also pressing down as they collided causing both to gasp into the kiss. Somewhat moaning as Hiei's tongue finds Kurama's they can only gasp and shiver more as there erections grew harder with every touch. Pulling away for a fresh breath of air the fox manages to breathe against him, "Hiei," just as there lips meet again.

Upon hearing his name he tries to hide a shiver from the sound the fox makes, a sound of longing a sound of wanting. Trying to block a thought from his mind he starts to grind slowly getting an emendate reaction, the fox's arms grasp his arms and he inhales from the feeling. His red hair all messed up as Kurama's scooted back farther on the so called unused bed.

With his legs being slowly widened as Hiei inched closer all the red head would do is wait and continue to taunt him with his looks sprawled out there on propose. His breath heavy for once other then a battle Hiei couldnt careless as he neared his nude friend, something he thought he would find odd but didn't. Getting in position Kurama grasped the sheets as the fire demon showed no mercy other then slowly entering him, his hands on the foxs thighs. A pleasured moan escaped the foxs lips as did a shiver his hands barring deeper into the blankets.

Watching the others expression and feeling somewhat good himself the fire demon continued till he was in as far as he could go, with one motion his hips pull back and his lower reign pulsates causing him to push forward back in. Kurama's breathe uneven trying to make himself more visible loving the feeling all too much. Hiei only obeys too eagerly, almost hungrily going harder and faster feeling his lower regain again heat up as he pushed and pulled against Kurama. Loving the feeling Kurama's neglected erected shaft doesnt go unnoticed, with two willing hands appearing groping it. 

Experimenting with different touches Hiei rubs his thumbs over the fox's tip pushing into him again feeling that feeling before tighten. His thumb covered in pre-cum he does it again with his other hand sliding against the erection tracing his finger this time around and up the shaft. Pulling to the hilt both panting shaking in pleasure, Hiei's thumb brushes against that spot again as he pushes in gasping turning into small grunts as hes seeds are released. Kurama arches forward his hands gripped on the blankets crying out, "Hiei!" as he too came. 

Waking up the next morning to the sound of Hiei's glare the red head only turned his head his hair falling into his face as he sighed sleepily. Only hearing a sigh in reply the green eyes slightly open to Hiei standing right in front of him, with a smile the fox asks, "Is something wrong?" Getting that same stare as always the red head sits up feeling his ass burn in pain, and the room reeked from sex, 'wonderful,' Kurama thinks with a hidden grin remembering.

"Get dressed," Hiei finally said turning away staring at the plant that had grown on the wall last night.

Watching him the fox pulls on his pants and his shirt was ruined, 'and to think,' he starts discarding the top standing up tensing up but soon relaxing, "What now?" the fox asks.

"Koenma wants to see us correct," he says looking at him out of the corner of his eyes seeing Kurama nod thinking he would say run, "Then go ahead and go already," his arms cross as he disappears.

"I cant go like this," the red head says looking at his pants. With a sigh and a ruffle through his hair he takes off for his house to shower and clean up and most likely get dragged back to the spirit world. 

"Well?" Koenma asks pacing on his desk, "Did you do it!"

"No," Kurama stated seeing as they some how got Hiei and he wasn't talking.

"Well then how do you explain the fact you two disappeared?"

"He was showing me something to an older case," the red head thinks up.

"You're lying!" Sighing at a loss, it was like arguing to a wall, "Botan put these two in the private rooms," Koenma says pointing to her.

"Don't you think that's a little much Sir?" she asks not wanting to piss Hiei off.

"Do it!" he barks, "Until we can prove there innocents they will stay there confined by themselves in that room,"

"Room," Kurama repeated.

"Yes and both of you are going to be in one seeing as your friends and innocent then there shouldn't be a problem,"

Bowing the red head grinned at Hiei as they walked out the door with Botan as an escort, "This way," Getting them situated and locked in she leaves slightly worried, "I hope Kurama will be ok with Hiei in there,"

Meanwhile in the room Kurama sits on the bed with a well played out grin staring at Hiei, "Well I guess running away to your hideout was a smart thing after all," he comments.

"You know what," Hiei says looking at the fox disappearing from the wall he was leaning on appearing behind the red head whispering in his ear, "You're nothing but a trouble maker,"


End file.
